


Genji and the Gays

by HushAndWatchTheSky



Category: overwatch
Genre: But nothing sexual, Condoms, F/F, Gay, Genji is a Little Shit, Lonely Genji, M/M, Maybe make it a series, like super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushAndWatchTheSky/pseuds/HushAndWatchTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooray! A crash landing on an island somewhere near Hawaii! Featuring your favorites, an archer with a tiddy, green cyborg ninja dude, a cowboy that surprisingly hasn't drank himself to death, a very scary Egyptian lesbian, and probably an actual angel that fell from heaven and landed in Switzerland.</p><p>The perfect pairings!</p><p> I hope..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jesse, stop singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this what happens when I think of story ideas. 
> 
> Tell me if I should continue it
> 
> Lol :)

It was supposed to be a simple flight. Nothing but a simple flight from California to Japan. 

Like that one saying Jesse says, "Easy peasy."

The key word there was 'was'.

It all went well until they realized a little too soon that a certain cowboy forgot to refuel the jet. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT! I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT TO DO IT AND YOU WERE TOO BUSY EATING THOSE BLOODY TASTY CAKES!" The angry archer shouted, pointing a long pointer finger accusingly at Jesse.

"Well, they are tast-" The cowboy was cut off by Angela.

"Stop bickering and get seated and buckled in! We are heading in for a crash landing!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Screamed the cyborg, frantically adjusting something before lunging at a seat. Overreacting, as always. "GET BUCKLED YOU GAYS AND STOP AGRUING!!" He strapped himself in, steam getting released almost every minute.

Hanzo, letting out a angry grunt, made his way to his seat and buckled himself up. Jesse followed right behind him. 

"Ey, well why don't we sing a song? It may calm yer brother down a bit."

"Jesse, please dont."

"Ooh, There was an old lady who swallowed a fly, I don't know why she swallowed a fly, perhaps she'll die!"

"Jesse. No."

"There was an old lad-AHAHHHH." 

"SHIIIIIIIITTTT." Screamed Genji, and suprisingly, a scream from Fareeha.

"FFFFFFF."

* * *

 

Jesse was the first to wake up from the impact, which was a god damned nightmare for him, thinking everyone was dead.

"The hell? Oh... Oh shit. Shit shit shit." He looked around, and saw no blood. "Hey, no one is dead.. Right?" He began to go around and poke everyone, trying to wake them. He got a slap from Fareeha. 

"Don't touch me, you cowboy." She hissed, and punched his shoulder again playfully. 

Mercy then let out a grunt, signaling her awakening. "The doc... Is in.." She mumbled, unbuckling. She looked over at the two unconscious brothers, Hanzo with his hair down and Genji releasing steam every now and then. 

"I bet a bottle of whiskey my boyfriend is going to get up first." He said, earning a light chuckle from the Egyptian. 

A grunt in Japanese was heard as the archer lifted his head up.

"Jesse, do not sing." Was the first thing he said in English. 

McCree laughed and happily walked over, "That's not what you said Friday." And winked, making the older Shimada blush. "Stop."

"Too.. Much information, McCree."  Was said as Genji stood up. "Hmm.. Are we.. Crashed?"

"Yes, and you were freaking out more than Hanzo was when Jesse told everyone they were dating." Angela had a small smirk on her face and she began to make her way and checking to see if anyone had any injuries.

And everyone was fine. Right?

"Hey! I could so make a band name and tell Lucio and Hana! How about, Genji and the Gays!" Laughed the cyborg as he got a blush from almost everyone, except for a strong glare from his brother.

"Ha. Worth it."


	2. Shut up, Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... Can Genji and his gay companions handle being on an island? I hope so.
> 
> Oh and get a room, you flamboyant cowman and archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo I can't believe the support!
> 
> Another chapter!

They went on that day, trying to build some sort of shelter. The aircraft would be unsuitable for a shelter, because of A,it is a an uncomfortable angle. B, it's too small for the 5 heroes.

"We should so go surfing. We are near Hawaii, and I can make some of the surfboards." Said Genji, a little too excited on being trapped on a deserted island.

"Well, I believe that we should make a shelter for the night," Angela mentioned, earning a nod from her girlfriend and the cowboy. "I will take an inventory and report back."

Fareeha ruffled the blonde's hair, smiling. "I will begin to gather materials, Jesse, Hanzo, would you like to join?"

The cowboy and archer shared a glance at each other, and Hanzo spoke up. "I will join, Jesse, you can come if you please."

"Naw, I'll help Angie with whatever she is doin'." McCree smiled and went to go after the doctor who was already taking note of everything with a partially ruined notepad.

"Good idea. I don't want no banging while I'm surfing. Noobs."

"Excuse me, brother? Isn't that a, term, Hana uses?" Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows, and Fareeha tilted her head slightly.

Genji chuckled, then turned around saying, "Get wrecked. Shipwrecked." 

"Brother, please. Your puns are more revolting than Jesse's attempt to make tea."

"EXCUSE ME PARDNER!?" Yelled McCree from the aircraft.

\----

Fareeha and Hanzo returned, arms full of wood, vines and other building materials. Hanzo was pink from a developing sunburn, getting a laugh from his brother, in which he mentioned something about beating Genji at surfing.

Inside of the aircraft was enough food to last them about 2 days, which was disgustingly soggy, two broken communicators, another one was dead, and needed to charge. Luckily, Winston had developed it to be solar charged, so it could just be charged in the blistering heat. 

McCree had stripped off his fifteen billion layers of clothing, or at least that is how Angela described it, and now was in a tank-top and some shorts, and his signature hat.Angela was in the similar attire, and instead stole one of Fareeha's shirts, which was big on her. 

Jesse noticed Hanzo getting sunburnt. He smiled and began to apply sunscreen to him. As he finished, he was humming a song. The archer looked up, recognizing the song.

"Sing." He said, in which he got a smile from the cowboy.

"Oh my god you guys are so gay." The cyborg laughed as he returned with some mangos and coconuts. He carried them inside of a crate, which held them decently. 

Fareeha and Angela returned, smiling. "We should get a shelter going. Everyone can pitch in."

\----

Ah yes. They did indeed get it done... In about 3 hours. Jesse and Hanzo were all over each other. And so were the doc and Egyptian. 

Genji almost threw up, saying, "Oh my god I can't handle the gay."


	3. Genji has an idea..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Angela and Fareeha, Genji modifies his suit. For reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I forgot to post. My bad my bad.

* * *

"Hey Ange, Fareeha. I need a favour." The cyborg ninja had a plan. A plan that would be revenge on Hanzo for not telling him that him and Jesse were dating and for Jesse breaking the bro-code.

"Yes Genji?" The Swiss woman stuck her head out, "Is something the matter?" 

Genji shifted on his feet,"No, nothing is wrong, I just need some.. Er modifications to my suit. Specifically my shurikens. I need to get revenge on Hanzo and Jesse fo-"

"Count me in." The Egyptian spoke, a smirk gracing her features. 

\------

"And if this shocks this.. and this... Ah ha!" The comm now sparked to life, showing the blue Athena logo. The three agents gathered around the device. 

"I think Torbjörn can assist us with this task. Or maybe Winston or Symmetra. Possibly even Hana."

"Hana would be the most willing. The gremlin is always in to torture her uncles."

"Agreed."

The comm beeped as it signaling the streamer from around the world.

"D.Va online, How may I help you!" The chirpy Korean girl spoke. "Woah woah. Aren't you guys trapped in... Haiwii? Sounds relaxing."

"Hana, dear, we are fine but me, Genji and Fareeha want to.. um Prank Jesse and Hanzo." The Doctor gave a smile.

"Anything for my bird mom!" Hana giggled, then began listening in on the plan. 

"Yeah yeah, just listen to my instructions."

\------

Jesse was humming as he cracked open some coconuts. "Hey Han darlin', can ye pass me a better knife? They one ye got me was kinda dull." 

"Jesse, you are chopping it incorrectly. I thought you knew how to cook."

The cowboy placed a hand over his heart, "I got shot right through then heart!" He exclaimed, a smiled etching his face. 

"You are a fool."

"Am I really?"

"Brother, I have something for you and McCree." Genji walked into the room. "It is for your conveniency."

"Alright, Genji." The couple said together.

Genji lifted up his hand, an action he did to reload. But instead of shurikens, or ninja stars as Jesse likes to call them, there were condoms.

"Genji did you just fu-"

" **RYUU WAKA TEKI OU KURAU!"**

"HANZO NO YOU SON OF A GUN!"

And Genji ran away, giggling as he tried to avoid the two swirling dragons.


End file.
